wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
History of Warcraft
The History of Warcraft is a comprehensive account of lore of the Warcraft universe, created by Blizzard as background information to World of Warcraft universe, and is made up of the entirety of Blizzard's published record so far.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/index.html#lore The full text is available on the official World of Warcraft site. Additionally, most (perhaps all?) of this material can be read within the game itself as in-game books. Want to know more about the lore of World of Warcraft? Although the game doesn't require any prior knowledge of Warcraft lore to enjoy, you may appreciate the broader understanding of the setting and characters in the game that you will gain from learning about the lore. Here are some resources that are available: History of Warcraft Note: Certain parts of the History section are outdated and may therefore conflict with other pieces of lore or stories. They plan on updating this section someday to bring it up to date.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/index.html#Lore Timeline *Timeline (from official site) Chapter I: Mythos *The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe (in-game Mythology of the Titans) *Sargeras and the Betrayal *The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth *Charge of the Dragonflights *The Waking World and the Well of Eternity *The War of the Ancients *The Sundering of the World *Mount Hyjal and Illidan's Gift *The World Tree and the Emerald Dream *Exile of the High Elves *The Sentinels and the Long Vigil Chapter II: The New World *The Founding of Quel'Thalas *Arathor and the Troll Wars *The Guardians of Tirisfal *Ironforge - the Awakening of the Dwarves *The Seven Kingdoms *Aegwynn and the Dragon Hunt *War of the Three Hammers *The Last Guardian Chapter III: The Doom of Draenor *Kil'jaeden and the Shadow Pact *Rise of the Horde Chapter IV: Alliance And Horde *The Dark Portal and the Fall of Stormwind *The Alliance of Lordaeron *The Invasion of Draenor *The Birth of the Lich King *Icecrown and the Frozen Throne *The Battle of Grim Batol *Lethargy of the Orcs *The New Horde *War of the Spider *Kel'Thuzad and the Forming of the Scourge *The Alliance Splinters Chapter V: Return of the Burning Legion *The Scourge of Lordaeron *Sunwell - The Fall of Quel'Thalas *Archimonde's Return and the Flight to Kalimdor *The Battle of Mount Hyjal *The Betrayer Ascendant *Rise of the Blood Elves *Civil War in the Plaguelands *The Lich King Triumphant *Old Hatreds - The Colonization of Kalimdor Encyclopedia *Warcraft Encyclopedia Since the release of the first Warcraft game, the lore of the Warcraft universe has been evolving and expanding at an incredible rate. Today, Warcraft lore is spread across four games and three expansions as well as a number of novels, a pen-and-paper roleplaying game, and even a manga series. Now you can find all there is to know about Warcraft in one official source of all things Warcraft: The Warcraft Encyclopedia. In time we hope it will grow to be the ultimate resource for all your Warcraft story and lore needs. Lack of recent update activity (as of early 2008) seems to indicate Blizzard has either put this project on hold or temporarily removed resources committed to expanding it. Lore Samples of official World of Warcraft lore for one's reading enjoyment. *The Murlocs *The War of the Shifting Sands *The Road to Damnation *Troll CompendiumTroll Compendium (official site US)Troll Compendium (official site EU) *The Undead PlagueThe Undead Plague (official site US)The Undead Plague (official site EU) The Burning Crusade *UnbrokenUnbroken (official site US)Unbroken (official site EU) *The Story So Far (Then and Now: Conflict and Triumph in the World of Warcraft)The Story So Far (Burning Crusade site US)The Story So Far (Burning Crusade site EU) *Shamans and PaladinsShamans and Paladins (Burning Crusade site US)Shamans and Paladins (Burning Crusade site EU) *Blood Elf HistoryBlood Elves (Burning Crusade site US)Blood Elves (Warcraft Encyclopedia US)Blood Elves (Burning Crusade site EU)Blood Elves (Warcraft Encyclopedia EU) *Draenei HistoryDraenei (Burning Crusade site US)Draenei (Burning Crusade site EU) Wrath of the Lich King *Rise of the Lich KingRise of the Lich King (Wrath of the Lich King site US)Rise of the Lich King (Wrath of the Lich King site EU) Novels *Warcraft: Cycle of Hatred *Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy, Book Three: The Sundering *Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy, Book Two: Demon Soul *Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy, Book One: The Well of Eternity *Warcraft: The Last Guardian *Warcraft: Lord of the Clans *Warcraft: Day of the Dragon EBooks *Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor Manga *Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy Vol. III: Ghostlands *Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy Vol. II: Shadows of Ice *Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy Volume I: Dragon Hunt RPG Warcraft Role-Playing Games provide a wealth of information about Warcraft lore. *Warcraft Roleplaying World of Warcraft Roleplaying Game Book *Warcraft Roleplaying Shadows and Light Book *Warcraft Roleplaying Lands of Conflict Book *Warcraft Roleplaying More Magic and Mayhem *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Alliance & Horde Compendium *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Manual of Monsters *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Magic and Mayhem Previous Warcraft Games The single-player Warcraft III campaigns provide a wealth of information about events in the world of Azeroth. *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (Expansion Pack) *Warcraft III: The Reign of Chaos *Warcraft Battlechest. *Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition *Warcraft: Orcs and Humans. References Category:Lore Category:Sources History of Warcraft